


South park: Stan vs the monster

by Michaelizumi



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelizumi/pseuds/Michaelizumi
Summary: Stan marsh curs through the woods one day in his way to the movie theater but on the way encounters a dark spirit. This spirit then kiddnapes stan's girlfriend wendy and stan must defeat this spiret to get her back. stendy, Kybe
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Bebe Stevens, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger





	South park: Stan vs the monster

South park: stan vs the monster 

Chapter 1: meeting the beast

Stan opened the door and walked out of his family home and immediately felt the cold breeze of the Colorado winter day.

His best friend Kyle had just texted him that Terrence and Phillip the third movie was coming out today and stan was gonna meet his friends at the movie theater. Stan was so excited to see this movie, he had seen the sequel last year and was disappointed by how dull and boring it was but after watching all the pre-premiere review videos and reading all the critics articles on his phone and every one of them had talked about how great and funny this movie was. Stan felt his phone vibrate and saw that his girlfriend, Wendy was calling him.

“Ya, Wendy, what’s up? Stan asked rather rushed.

“Stan, where are you?” Wendy asked.

“What do you mean, I’m leaving my house and going to the movie theater.”

“Stan, you promised you were gonna come to the mall with me last week to help me pick out a new dress for the dance.”

“C’mon Wendy, you don’t need me to help you look for a dress besides its just a stupid winter dance, do we really need to go?”

“Well you don't need to but I was hoping that we could go together as a couple, you know a nice night filled with Romance and surrounded by our best friends but I guess you don’t care about that, do you?”

“Not really,” Stan replied before hearing Wendy hang up.

Stan sighed then continued to walk to the movie theater, he didn’t know why Wendy cared so much about this stupid dance, there were always plenty of other dances going on every winter, why did she care so much about this one? Stan was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a construction crew blocking the way to the movie theater. Stan sighed then figured the next best way to get to the theater would be to cross threw the woods.

He walked off the path and towards the thick woods that bordered the town, Stan barely ever went through the woods since there was an old story his mom used to tell him about a group of frat boys who went into the woods one night and never came out, his mom had told him that there was an evil monster that lived in the woods and killed all those who entered. Stan had figured that this was his mom trying to scare him into staying away from the woods, realistically the only real threat in there were wild animals or a crazy hobo.

Stan tried his best to get threw the woods but he could barely see anything in here, the tree branches were so thick that they coved most of the sunlight.

He continued go walkthrough until he came to a dead end.

“ Damit! I guess I gotta turn back and find another way.”

“No, you don’t.”

Stan slowly turned his head and saw a black and red spirit with a bull skull for a head looking down at him.

“Oh my god, what the hell are you?”

“ I go by many names but you may call me wendigo.” The spirit said.

“What do you want?”

"I should be asking you that question, Stanley. You see, I want to leave these woods and I can only do that if I give you what you want. What do you want?” The wendigo asked.

“Is this some kind of sell my soul to the devil thing?” Stan asked.

“Not exactly, you won't be losing anything too personal.”

Stan then felt his phone vibrating and looked to see it was wendy calling again.

"Oh c'mon, why can't wendy just leave me alone?!" stan said angrily.

"so you wish to rid yourself of your female companion?"

"I wish she would just back off for a little while!"

"I can give you that." wendigo said.

the wendigo then scratched stan on the hand and caught the first few drops of blood. 

stan stood in shock for a few minutes then looked at the spirit as it drank the blood drops.

"Now that you've given me what I want, what can I give you?" 

stan look in fear at the spirit for a few seconds before finally saying:I just wanna go to the movie theater.

The wendigo then snapped his fingers and the trees around him began to change themselves into a path leading out of the woods and near the movie theater.

"Have a nice day, Stanley." 

Stan tried his best not to look at the wendigo but couldn't help but keep his eyes off of the spirit, stan then ran out of the woods as the trees began to close his path.

Stan looked back at the woods as they returned to there original form.

Stan didn't want to think about what had just happened, he didn't even believe in what had just happened himself. 

(The Theater)

Kyle, Kenny and cartman were about to go in but kyle was still looking for his best friend.

"C'mon, kyle, move your ass, I don't wanna miss this movie," Cartman yelled.

"Shut up, lard ass!" Kyle yelled back.

Kyle then noticed stan running up to them.

"Dude, where have you been?" 

Stan didn't answer at first because he wasn't sure what to say to his friends, what would they think if he told them that he found some kind of monster in the woods?

"Ugh, I had to take a long way here because they were doing construction on my street." 

"Oh, ok. Well c'mon, we don't want to miss the movie." 

Stan nodded his head and joined his friends as they entered the movie theater. 

(Later that night) 

Stan laid down in bed and began looking up at the ceiling. He had tried to call wendy and apologize to her but she didn't pick up, she was probably still mad at him. Stan didn't know why but he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier that day in the woods. Did it really happen or was it just a figment of his imagination?

Stan then heard his cell phone ringing and saw that it was wendy calling him. 

"Hey Wendy, I know I was a real asshole to you today but i promise that i.." 

"Oh Stanley, it's so sweet to here you say that, you must really care about wendy." The wendigo said on the other line." 

To be continued


End file.
